


All About Us

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Degrassi Misc/Crossovers [10]
Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Best Friends, Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Gen, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Male Protagonist, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Set during Islands in the Stream. Songfic set to All About Us by Tatu. Toby reflects on his friendship with Rick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here's a new Degrassi songfic oneshot. I chose the song All About Us by Tatu as the title, because when it came to the friendship between Toby and Rick, it was pretty much all about them – two warriors in battle against enemies. I was inspired to write this by the episode Islands in the Stream from Season 4, and listening to All About Us. Plus, I can see both Toby and Rick both as friends and as brothers in every way except blood. Sometimes I can see Rick being an older brother figure to Toby too. After all, they're friends, and I believe it was fate that Toby and Rick would find a friend in each other.

** All About Us **

"_The only way to have a friend is to be one."_

_-_ **Ralph Waldo Emerson**

"_Books and friends should be few but good."_

"_A friend in need is a friend indeed."  
-_**Latin Proverb**

"_God defends me from my friends; from my enemies I can defend myself."_

"_You've got troubles, I've got ‛em too. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. _

_We'll stick together to see it through ‛cause you've got a friend in me."  
-_ **Randy Newman **

Toby stands on the steps of Degrassi Community School, waiting for his best friend Rick Murray. Ever since Rick made the very hard, and risky, decision to come back to Degrassi (a decision Toby feels was very brave) after putting his now ex-girlfriend Terri MacGreggor into a coma, they have become really good friends, bonding over "Dungeons and Dragons", as well as math. And math is equally one of their strong points. They have studied hard to get a good grade on a math test. They can't explain why; they just know. They even have a belief that, somehow, they can read each other's thoughts, usually whenever Rick speaks and Toby listens, and vice versa.

_They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about  
_

"Relinquish the list, Toby," Rick says, holding out his hand. In Toby's mind, Rick is a little like Adolf Hitler in the "Being Leaders Department". However, there's a difference – Rick is now an ex-bully, very nice and a gentleman who's respectful of women, while Hitler was very bossy (as he was a dictator, after all), a leader and a murderer.

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
‛Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
‛Cause ya know (ah ah)_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us _

Of course, Toby tells Rick he thought up the list in his head. Then, when Toby rattles off three names on the list – Emma Nelson, Ellie Nash and Hazel Aden – Rick replies with a cool remark every time.

"Fine. There's Emma."

"Not entirely surprised."

"Uh, Ellie Nash."

"Ooh nice alternative!"

"Hazel."

"A couple of very fine attributes on _that_ one."

_If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about_

Then two periods later, Toby is pushed into a locker by a bully. Rick winces upon seeing it. He feels that if they hurt Toby, they hurt him as well.

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
‛Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
‛Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us_

Of course, Toby knows it's all about him and Rick. In his mind, they are soldiers going into a battle. Two best friends meant to be together because of their liking for Emma Nelson. Two guys who hang out. They're almost like brothers in every way except blood.

For a moment, Toby almost smiles at the thought of them being brothers. He can imagine Rick as his older brother, giving him a brotherly hug, and usually throwing his arm around him and rubbing his head with a fist.

_They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
‛Cause tonight_

_It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
‛Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
‛Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
_ _All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
‛Cause ya know (ah ah)  
_ _It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
‛Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us_

And in Toby's eyes, both he and Rick will always be like brothers. Ever since the day they met, they have transfigured into kindred spirits. They share the same likes and dislikes. They have secrets they tell each other.

After all, that's what friends do. They're there for each other.

And both Toby and Rick know this very well.


End file.
